Question
by Reveire
Summary: -Lo que si se.- dijo llamando su atención.- es que definitivamente te reviviré y no me iré de tu lado hasta lograrlo.- dio una sonrisa./ StazxFuyumi; Drabble


_**Question**_

-¡Toma esa!-

Los gritos y las risas del demonio se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Fuyumi se encogió más y volvió a soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Con ambas manos sobre su falda y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, la chica intentaba "sobrevivir" a esa situación.

_-Dime, Fuyumi…¿Acaso se te gusta Staz?-_

La chica se puso totalmente roja al recordar las palabras de la rubia. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquello.

-¿¡Eh?!- los gritos de su acompañante la lograron sobresaltar.- ¿¡Pero q-¡? ¡Si eso es trampa, mierda!-

Staz sacudió el aparato con violencia, exclamando insultos hacia una persona anónima.

Fuyumi lo miro con timidez.

_-¿El podría gustarme…?- _pensó ella.-_o quizás simplemente es agradecimiento…-_

Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro, irritada por no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

_-Ahora que lo pienso bien…- _se llevo un dedo índice a los labios.- _¿Por qué Staz-san quiere revivirme…?-_

Dio una sonrisa nerviosa: realmente se encontraba muy confundida ese día.

-¡Pero qué juego más horrible!- exclamo el demonio y lanzo el aparato violentamente al suelo, cruzándose de brazos.

Fuyumi lo miro detenidamente. Realmente, debía ser agradecimiento…no podía confundir eso con los sentimientos de amor, claro que no…

Staz tampoco debía hacerlo por tener algún "sentimiento romántico". No, claro que no. Seguramente, lo hacía por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía. Realmente, Fuyumi no sabía nada sobre su salvador, no sabía mucho de su familia, su historia, o si le gustaba alguien…

Sintió una leve molestia en su pecho al pensar en eso ultimo ¿Realmente a Staz le gustaba alguien…?

De la nada, las palabras de Bell llegaron a su mente.

_-"Cuando revivas, te olvidaras de todo"-_

Su mirada mostro mas angustia que antes y miro fijamente el rostro de Staz, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Olvidaría a Staz.

-¡Eh, Fuyumi!-

Olvidaría, incluso, aquellos sentimientos que no pudo aclarar.

-¡Oye!-

Staz golpeo la cabeza de la chica, logrando que esta soltara un leve grito de sorpresa y dolor.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerro enseguida ¿Qué le diría? Staz no era la persona más amable del mundo y quizás ignoraría sus sentimientos.

Se armo de valor.

-Staz-san, tu…- hablo y suspiro.- ¿Por qué quieres revivirme?-

La miro como si estuviera loca y chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Uhmm.- llevo una mano a su cabeza.- ¿curiosidad?-

El chico la miro con los ojos abiertos, levemente sorprendido por su repentina pregunta. Relajo la vista y apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda.

-Pues no lo se.- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Fuyumi soltó una risa nerviosa. Era obvio ¿Qué otra respuesta podía esperar de el?

-Ya veo…- bajo la mirada al suelo, levemente decepcionada.

Staz miro al techo con mirada confusa y luego la vio despreocupado.

-Lo que si se.- dijo llamando su atención.- es que definitivamente te reviviré y no me iré de tu lado hasta lograrlo.- dio una sonrisa.

Fuyumi sintió su cuerpo temblar y se sonrojo totalmente. Intento decir algo más, pero las palabras no salían.

Staz, sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, se acomodo en el pequeño sofá, y acomodo su cabeza en sus piernas, logrando sonrojarla aun más.

-Uhm ¿S-staz-san…?-

-Cállate.- le dijo él y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.- quiero dormir, mañana debemos ver a mi hermano y quiero ahorrar energías.-

Fuyumi Yanagi callo. Observo como el pecho de su acompañante subía y bajaba con lentitud, comprendido que enseguida se había quedado dormido.

Luego de unos segundos, ella sonrió.

Confiaba totalmente en él; ella tampoco iba a irse de su lado.

* * *

**Necesitaba escribir sobre estos dos, y esto es lo que me salio xD. Adoro a estos dos y su incoherencia c:.**

**Lo se, no debió ser muy bueno ¡Espero que no me haya equivocado con la personalidad de Staz!**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
